The Escape - Storyline
Captain summons his crew and tells them not to talk about the mission, only he will talk with the General about it. They dock at Earth, and everyone leaves and goes their own ways. At a mysterious corporation, the leader says that noone that went on the mission can live, they must be terminated at all costs. Assassins are sent out from the corporation and track the crewmembers, killing them one by one, silently and slowly. The scene changes and focuses on the heroine, Prisaya. She leaves the docking bay and gets persued by a mysterious attacker. She runs through the city, attempting to lose him. A woman approaches Prisaya, asking her if she will fill out a survey. Without a second thought, Prisaya pushes the woman away and runs past her, eager to escaper her attacker. As she runs through a tunnel, a car approaches, and a kind man asks her to hop in her car. He had noticed Prisaya was in peril and wanted to help her. As the man tries to evade the attacker, who has now obtained their own car, and a few allies, his car is shot down. As the car explodes, Prisaya manages to escape the car's wreckage. The kind man is dead, so Prisaya closes his eyes in sorrow. As the assassins approach the destroyed car, Prisaya flees into a large crowd. Upon losing her attackers, Prisaya retreats to the General's office. Once there, Prisaya tells the General about the mission. The scene changes to focus on its events... Upon a strange planet, Prisaya and her ship's research team, Trevor and Andrea, discover a strange wrecked ship. As they enter, Andrea unknowingly activates it. The ruins of the ship shudder, as thousands of robots come to life and attack Prisaya and her team. They flee towards their ship, destroying robots on the way. Unfortunately, Andrea is killed. As the crew boards the ship, they return to Earth. After Prisaya completes her story, the General says he will have a word with the Captain. He told a different story, and said the mission was successful. The General tasks Prisaya with locating the remaining crewmembers, and she departs. Later, Prisaya makes her way to a coffee shop, where she relaxes. As she sips her coffee, Prisaya attempts to call Trevor, her fellow crewmember from the mission. He doesn't answer, so Prisaya hangs up. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the assassin from the car chase. As she flees outside, she sees a pompous rich man, Mr. Pondridge. As she steals his car, Prisaya again is persued by assassins. Dodging and weaving their shots, Prisaya makes another call to Trevor, who still doesn't answer. The scene changes to Trevor, as he is approached by a mysterious person. The stranger asks him if he knows someone named Trevor, to which he says no. Half unbelieving him, the stranger tells Trevor that he will be back. He quickly calls Prisaya and tells her to meet him at the Blind Pirate, a local nightclub. Prisaya's car is hit as it zigs and zags through the highway. It explodes, but Prisaya again manages to escape in time and isn't harmed. She manages to enter the club, and searches the crowd for Trevor. As dancers and a creepy man give her pause, Prisaya forges past them and manages to find Trevor, who happens to be drunk. At the entrance, Prisaya notices her assassins have entered the club in pursuit of her. Trevor takes Restorum pills, and is cured of his drunkenness. A fight breaks out in the club, and Prisaya and Trevor manage to fatally wound one of the assassins. Upon examining his corpse, they find out he is an android. The remaining assassins flee, and Prisaya and Trevor leave hurriedly from the club. Prisaya and Trevor return to the General and tell him that they are being pursued constantly, and Trevor and Prisaya are the only survivors of the crew. The General tells them that he will hold a meeting tomorrow and discuss with his associates and the Captain. While this is happening, Prisaya and Trevor will sneak into the Captain's building and search for information. They are given access to the armory, and Prisaya and Trevor pick weapons. Prisaya tells Trevor that she is glad she isn't alone on this task. On the next day, the meeting starts, and the General talks about the Captain. He and his undercover allies ask for the remaining crewmembers' names, but the General does not reveal them. A sniper arrives and the General is shot and killed. Another man is killed too, by an android impersonating the Councilman, who eerily says "confirmed" after shooting his target. Back at the Captain's building, Prisaya and Trevor evade the guards and enter the research area, where they see robots being constructed. They enter the captain's chamber, and find information about the mission. The crashed ship was a test run of the machine's weapons. It failed, so no one was supposed to know what happened. The captain was a robot of the evil corporation, and didn't kill the crewmembers during the mission so as to not stir up more questions. The leader of the corporation appears and tells Prisaya and Trevor that he plans to overthrough the General and his associates. He brings his ally assassin and the Captain with him, along with the captured Councilman. He tells them to kill Prisaya and Trevor, and escapes through the back entrance. As a fight breaks out, the leader of the corporation sends out a broadcast signal to the city's televisions, saying that he now controls everything. The leader activates his robot army, and they proceed towards the town, attacking everything in sight. Prisaya and Trevor defeat the Captain and the assassin, and rescue the Councilman. They pursue the leader of the corporation to the top of the building, and fight him. As they combine their fire, the leader is easily defeated. Trevor throws his body out of a window and watches as it explodes. The Councilman shuts down all of the robots via a console, and sets the corporation's building for self destruct. He then finds a helicopter, and he, Prisaya, and Trevor escape as the building explodes. The Councilman now leads the goverment, and appoints Prisaya and Trevor as his advisors. He thanks them for saving him and the people of the city. "What do we do now?" asks Prisaya. "I have an idea, and it involves a club," replies Trevor. "Not the Blind Pirate..." "Yeah, but no drinking this time." As Prisaya and Trevor enter the club, Prisaya remarks, "You're right. No drinking. Let's dance!" She grabs him by the hands and they dance the night away.